


A mattress

by Dark_Earl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: It was all Sheev’s fault.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A mattress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/gifts).



> This one is a gift for Hal and her series "Le chancelier et son négociateur préféré". While officially it's not a part of the series, it happens in the context of the AU.

Obi-Wan and his young Padawan have been at the Temple for the last week. It was a quiet period, without missions. They were catching up with Jedi training, from foreign languages to history - to the great disappointment of young Skywalker “being a Jedi” was resolving diplomatic conflicts not only with the sword, but also with words.

Obi-Wan still managed to see Sheev, but he too soon left Coruscant on a long trip across the Republic.

So Obi-Wan slept alone. In his room in the Temple.

On this damn hard mattress.

The knight sighed heavily and fidgeted in bed again. He had never noticed how firm the standard temple mattresses were before. Trying to get comfortable and failing, Obi-Wan lay on his back and sighed again, remembering the perfect bed in Sheev’s apartment.

He covered his face with his hand. Yes, he was too used to luxury. A luxury that was usually not available to the Jedi, especially to young knights like him. He got used to it so much that now he couldn’t even sleep in his own bed!

No, he must sleep. He spent his entire life in the Temple, he grew up here, he always slept perfectly in this bed. If he could do it before, he still could do it now. After all, it was very un-jedi to think about comfort, which, moreover, didn’t belong to him.

He closed his eyes. Concentrated on breathing... 

Hair got in the way. He brushed the interfering locks with his hand. Calmed down again. 

It was too light, even through the blinds the light of the sleepy city penetrated through the window. Obi-Wan turned to the wall and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Too hot.

Lying on his back again, Obi-Wan let out a tired sigh and threw back the covers. Since he couldn’t sleep, he could at least do something useful. He sat down with a pillow under his back, grabbed the datapad, and continued reading an article on the advantages and disadvantages of Soresu, a lightsaber combat form considered the best in terms of defense. He read a little, but he barely could keep his eyes open, he wanted to sleep. Putting the tablet aside, Obi-Wan lay down again, wrapped himself in the blanket as if in a cocoon, hoping for additional softness, and closed his eyes...

***  
He couldn’t stop thinking about the hard mattress, but with willpower he drove these thoughts away. Until now, he had no problems, why now he was suddenly suffering from such a trifle as a bed?

It was all Sheev’s fault.

No, Obi-Wan was above that. He was spending too much time thinking not about what was really important. Who cares which bed he was sleeping in? Who cares if it was hard or soft? The Jedi have always been modest, and he must not succumb to the ridiculous temptation of a soft mattress.

But then he thought of Anakin.

Anakin must have been as hard to sleep as he was. Only Obi-Wan did spend nights in Sheev’s bed occasionally (although not only for the sake of a comfortable bed), but Anakin always slept in the Temple. Of course, his bed was clearly better than what he had on Tatooine - at least Obi-Wan hoped so - but he seriously considered that the boy must have been uncomfortable sleeping. And he was uncomfortable to talk about it because of the feeling of gratitude for being even taken to the Temple.

***  
In the end, Obi-Wan took the time to visit AKEI and choose a new mattress.

In truth, he was struck by the prices. He, of course, didn’t hope to buy something similar to what Sheev had, knowing full well that he was very far from such a luxury. But he never thought that such a simple, mundane and ubiquitous thing like a mattress would cost so much.

He originally planned to order two, for himself and for Anakin, but quickly realized that his money wouldn’t be enough for two right now. Therefore, first of all - for Anakin. And for himself later.

After shopping around the store, he eventually chose an inexpensive, but not the cheapest mattress and placed an order with delivery to the Temple. He felt somehow easier. He just hoped that this little gift wouldn’t lead him to pamper Anakin with other things.

***  
Anakin was so delighted with the gift that after the first night of sleeping on the new mattress, he smiled with all his teeth all day and gratefully hugged Obi-Wan at every opportunity. Obi-Wan also noticed that Anakin's lightsaber techniques had become better, a little less awkward, a little more accurate and confident - a good sleep contributed to a good rest of the whole body. Obi-Wan was glad he had made the right decision. For himself, he found a temporary solution - he put an additional blanket on top of the mattress, slightly softening the rigidity. When he would save up some money, he would buy himself a new one.

***  
Obi-Wan slowly awoke, feeling more rested than ever. He felt around him a continuous paradise of softness and warmth. The bed linen smelled fresh, the pillow perfectly supported the head, and the mattress... Yes, he definitely hadn't been sleeping this good for a long time.

He felt the mattress buckle next to him, and then felt a warm breath against his lips and a gentle kiss.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” whispered Sheev.

"M-m," Obi-Wan groaned blissfully, only wrapping himself tighter in the soft blanket. He lazily opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

“You slept for so long that I thought something had happened. Is everything fine?”

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, smiling contentedly. “I just missed this bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, people, basic goods are quite expensive.
> 
> And I was definitely thinking too much about his bed it his office (check the description here: <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chancellor%27s_Suite>. If he has such a nice bed in his office, imagine how f*cking good is his bed in his appartment.


End file.
